Tomodachi
by virayuuki30
Summary: Teman, ya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyebut manusia lain dengan sebutan teman. Kepada pemuda naif yang kutemuiku kurang dari setahun. Haruto/L-Elf. L-Elf POV. oneshot.


.

.

**Kakumeiki Valvrave original story writer © Ichiro Okouchi**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave © SUNRISE**

.

.

"Hei, Tokishima Haruto!"

"Tokishima…. Haru…to? Apakah itu namaku?"

"…ingatanmu? Semuanya…"

"Rune, dia menggunakan seluruh Rune nya"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Ya, kau temanku"

.

.

-L-Elf's View-

Teman, ya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyebut manusia lain dengan sebutan teman. Hei, A-Drei yang kukenal sejak kami berumur 10 tahun pun tidak pernah kusebut dengan 'Teman'. Salahkan A-Drei yang tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menjadi tangan kanannya. Aku benci diatur. Aku punya Kakumei(1) sendiri. A-Drei pasti marah dan sangat khawatir jika tahu aku menangis.

Menangis? Aku menangis melihat orang tewas didepanku? Sudah berapa orang yang kubunuh dengan mudah. dan sudah berapa banyak aku membunuh orang-orang terdekatku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membunuh dia (2) yang mengkhianati Karlstein, dia orang yang bertahun-tahun bersamaku , A-Drei, H-Neun, X-Eins dan Q-Vier di Karlstein Academy. Aku tak ragu. Aku tak akan menangis. Aku tak menyesal. Sama sekali.

Tokishima Haruto.

Sejak aku melihatnya yang sekan-akan dunia ini putih bersih, tanpa ada peperangan. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Aku ingat persis kata-kata yang kulontarkan saat pertama kali pertemu dengannya.

"Apakah kau akan memotong setengah Hamegg-mu untuk gadis yang kau cintai? Kebahagiaan tak bisa dibagi setengah."

Aku tertawa lepas. Aku teringat saat hari pertamaku menjadi tema—partner sekamarku di sekolah kecil-yang-menganggap-dirinya-Negara- ini. Tokishima Haruto. Tak kusangka ia mengingat persis kata-kata pertamaku untuknya.

"_Hei, L-Elf, kau suka Hamegg?"_

"_Dulu aku sering memakannya. Apa masalahmu?"_

"_Tidak kok. Hanya saja, kata-kata pertamamu itu…. Kenapa kau mengumpamakannya dengan Hamegg? Kenapa tidak makanan lain?"_

Tokishima Haruto mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sambil tertawa. Hei, apa aku salah? Apa di JIOR tidak ada Hamegg? Atau orang JIOR menggunakan Ehomaki(3) untuk mengumpamakannya?

Tapi paginya, Tokishima Haruto membangunkanku. Ya, di pagi itu, Tokishima Haruto bangun lebih awal dariku. Ia menyiapkan sarapan. Hamegg dan _Caffè_ _latte._

"_Kenapa harus Hamegg dan kopi susu?"_

"_Hamegg makanan kesukaanmu kan? Dan apa kau ingat, saat kita yakusokusuru(4) aku mengatakan kalau kopi lebih enak jika ditambah sesuatu yang manis. Susu misalnya? Itu seperti kita berdua kan? Kau kopi pahit, dan aku pemanisnya."_

"_Itu Keiyaku(5)"_

" '_Tuh kan ucapanmu itu seperti kopi pahit. Hei, bagaimana kalau sarapan kita untuk kedepannya ini saja?"_

"_Tak masalah."_

Dan benar saja, setiap pagi, Tokishima Haruto membuat menu sarapan yang selalu sama. Hamegg dan _Caffè_ _latte_. Aku dan Tokishima Haruto memakan sarapan bersama sambil berbicara hal-hal yang menurutku –sebagai manusia yang sejak lahir dididik untuk menjadi pembunuh- tidak penting. Tentang sekolahnya, teman-temannya, dan lain-lain.

Aku tidak ingat dan tidak peduli. Lagipula akupun tidak mengerti.

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil.

Tokishima Haruto adalah pemuda naïf.

Ya, naïf. Bagaimana bisa dia memintaku untuk tidak membuat rencana tanpa mengorbankan satu nyawapun di pihaknya. Dia pikir perang itu apa? Game tipe battle yang biasa dimainkan Q-Vier? Bagaimana bisa dia melindungi seseorang yang menganggap dirinya monster? Sashinami Shoko yang dia percayai—atau mungkin dia cintai-, melihatnya sebagai monster yang akan membunuh rekan-rekannya. Bagaimana ada makhluk yang senaif itu?

Dan satu hal yang paling tidak kumengerti dari semua itu.

Ciuman.

Sebelum pergi bertarung, aku selalu menemuinya untuk memberikan Sakusen (6) secara langsung. Tentu saja aku khawatir, kalau-kalau pemuda naïf ini menghancurkan rencana yang kubuat karena kenaifannya itu.

Setelah kujelaskan rencananya dan bersiap akan pergi, Tokishima Haruto selalu mencium bibirku dan berkata, "_Aku pasti akan kembali, " _Karena aku tahu, setiap Negara punya tradisinya masing-masing. Aku pikir, itu tradisi JIOR.

Aku selalu menerimanya. Setiap saat, aku menerima semua ciumannya. Semakin lama, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aneh. Entahlah. Ya, saat itu aku tak mengerti.

Tapi, ciuman di bulan. Ciuman dengan ucapan janjinya. Janji dan mimpi kami berdua.

Aku menutup mataku, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir lagi. Ciuman terakhir, aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

Tapi impianku dan impian Tokishima Haruto

Manusia dan Kamitsuki bisa hidup berdampingan

Kematianmu tak sia-sia, Tokishima Haruto

dan

Akupun mencintaimu,

Tokishima Haruto

[fin]

Note:

Revolusi (kayanya ini umum sih, tapi ya sudahlah)

Character yang seumuran H9 dan X1 yang dibunuh L11 di Karlstein Academy karena dianggap pengkhianat dan anggota keluarga kerajaan pemerintahan sebelumnya. Mati dibunuh L11 di episode 15 (atau episode 3 season 2).

Sejenis Sushi yang bentuknya lebih—atau sangat panjang. Ehomaki muncul di Drama CD: Kakumei no Yoake saat Simulasi, X1 menyebut kalau Ehomaki adalah makanan khas JIOR.

Berjanji

Kontrak

Rencana Perang (untuk ketiga ini lebih enak pakai bahasa Jepangnya, entah kenapa).

Ou! Vira disini. Sudah berapa lama ga bikin Fic. Orz. Dan saya kembali DEMI VALVRAVE! Oke, dari lama pengen banget bikin fic VVV, apa dayalah, kesibukan kampus dan kesibukan FG-in /slap juga kendala netbook tiba-tiba rusak dengan nistanya—kedudukan keponakan (JANGAN CURHAT KAMU).

Ya pokoknya, ending VVV yang emang sudah ditebak dari awal kalau HARUTO PASTI MATI. Tapi tetep nyesek ya. Yaudalah (UDAH). Dan agak ga nyangka sih, ENDINGNYA BANYAK YANG BOLONG YA ALLAH ITU SUNRISE APA BANGET TRAILER SAMA TV SERIESNYA BELOK GA ADA YANG SAMA #NGAKAKNANGIS.

Dan untuk fic ini… iya, saya beneran bikin pendek banget, gatau lagi deh. Yaudalah. Intinya sih fic ini: DELUSI DELUSI! /dibuang.

Cukup sekian(?), dan sampai bertemu di fic-fic berikutnya(?).


End file.
